


Master

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ardyn accidentally summons an incubus on Halloween.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Series: XVtober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my last offering for XVtober! :) It’s been a fun month! I hope you’ve all enjoyed my stuff. :) Please enjoy this last one! :D Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Prompt: Halloween
> 
> _Dedicated to the Glitter Squad_

* * *

Ardyn looked at the pile of books on his desk, trying to figure out which one might be the best to use for tonight. As he was looking, he looked up and saw his research assistant was standing at the door, but had yet to address him. “What is it, Prompto?” 

“Ah, sorry sir!” Prompto Argentum, a young twenty-something graduate of Greyshire University had come to his lab wanting to further his career in research. The blond had excellent qualifications, and while Ardyn never really cared for having an assistant, after the few weeks that he’d been here, he couldn’t imagine his life without one. “I was coming in to say good night - if that’s okay?” 

He looked at the clock and saw that it was nowhere near the time they usually ended their day. “So early? Are you not feeling well?” 

“It’s Halloween.” Blond bangs flop on Prompto’s face, Ardyn’s finger itching to reach over and tuck them behind his ear. He’d been thinking a lot about Prompto as of late, and these little thoughts were beginning to become a problem. It might be due to how much time they spend together that his psyche is glomming on to his everyday life, or there might be something else there which he wasn’t really interested in thinking about at the moment. “Would it be okay if I left a little early? I promise I’ll make up the time tomorrow, or next week.” 

Knowing that he'd been pleased with Prompto’s work, he decided to give a nod of his head. “Go ahead. Do you have plans tonight with friends?” 

“I do!” The smile that lit up Prompto’s face had Ardyn putting his hand down flat on the desk, his own heart giving a little stutter. “We’re going to be going to a haunted house, then a maze, and then a party.” 

“Would you like to take tomorrow off?”

“Could I??” 

Normally he would not agree to such a thing, but again - he would rather have his assistant in top form, and with everything he’s just detailed he’ll be doing, it didn’t sound like that would be a possibility. “I insist.” He nodded his head, and saw the smile increase on Prompto’s face. “Go and have a nice Halloween, Prompto.” 

“Are you going to be doing anything fun, sir?” 

“I’m afraid not.” He pointed to his books. “I’ve got a bit more research to do before I can call it a day myself. Go and have fun tonight. I’ll see you the day after tomorrow.” 

“Sounds good, sir! Have a good night! And Happy Halloween!” 

“Same to you, Prompto.” 

Once his assistant was gone, Ardyn returned to looking at the books but found his mind was wandering back to Prompto’s excited expression. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was _not_ the time to be thinking about someone like this, as he had too much on his plate. Closing the books, he decided to go get something to eat. He packed up his things, and left his office for the day. 

Dinner was a quiet affair as he continued to pour over the books, quietly muttering some of the incantations there, but never completing them fully. He knew better. These books were centuries old and contained many different spells that might prove useful with their modern day technology. Grabbing his glass of wine, he took a sip and then returned his eyes to the book. He could hear children outside laughing, but with his light turned off none of them approached his door. Taking another long sip, he grabbed the bottle and poured more in, then picked up the books and headed into his bedroom. 

Drinking a little more wine, he looked at one of the incantations on the page and began to say it out loud. When he came to the last word, he decided what the hell - what was the worst thing that could happen if he finished it? Never mind the fact that the realms were closer tonight due to it being All Hallow’s Eve, but this was a thought that didn’t cross his mind as he uttered the last word. The lights were extinguished in his bedroom as he finished speaking, his breath stopping in his chest as he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. 

“Who has summoned me?” 

His eyes widen as he hears a voice that he’s very familiar with, and hearing it now as this….thing that he’s summoned is a bit troublesome. “Well, would you mind if you returned the light so that I may see what you look like~? Please?” He hoped that whatever daemon he accidentally had brought forth would grant him this wish. “Then I would be more than happy to share with you why I summoned you.” _It was an accident_.

“Very well.” The lights returned, and the creature - if you could call it that, it looked more human than not - stood at the foot of his bed, looking somewhat put out. The features that showed that it was definitely not human were the ones that his eyes were drawn to first - a long tail that forked at the end, curling up into the air. A pair of curved horns sat on the side of its head, black horns that looked like they could murder a man with no trouble at all. Its face, though - that was where the problem lied. 

This...daemon took on the form of his assistant, Prompto. The face looked _exactly_ the same, and the eyes - while normally would have been a lovely shade of violet, were now a ruby red. He could see that he had fangs that were elongated longer than normal. As his eyes traveled downwards, he saw that he was without any clothing on, his exposed genitals making his mouth go dry as he did _not_ expect the creature to be as well endowed as he was. 

“It was a mistake.” He offered, setting his glass down on the nightstand. “And may I ask - why do you look the way you do?” 

“Is it someone you’re familiar with?” The creature put a knee on his bed, and crawled over to him, Ardyn scooting backwards until his back hit the headboard. The maniacal laugh that left the creature’s mouth made his body grow flushed, as he tried to piece together what he’d summoned. “You see - I’m a rather unique incubus.” _Fuck_. Ardyn knew what type of creature this was, and had he known that this was what he was summoning, there was no way he would have finished the incantation. “I take on the form of what the person most desires.” The smirk on his lips, the inflection in his voice - it was too much for him to comprehend. “I take it you lust after the person with this visage?” The incubus was now right in front of him, its face dangerously close to his own. “What’s his name?” 

“Prompto.” Ardyn whispered, his eyes now looking at the horns that were right in front of his face. “His name is Prompto.” 

“And do you desire him?” A hand brushed against his lounge pants, Ardyn hissing softly at the contact. He was very stiff, almost ashamedly so. “It seems that you do.” The dark chuckle that left the incubus’ mouth had him shutting his eyes tight. “You’re the one that summoned me, Mr…” 

“Ardyn.” 

“Mr. Ardyn.” 

“No, my name is Ardyn. My last name is Izunia.” He shook his head. “Never mind. You don’t have to call me any name.” 

The hand that was near his crotch gave it another gentle push, his breath catching in his throat at the highly intimate touch. “If this were the real….Prompto, was it?” Ardyn gave a tiny nod of his head as the heel of the incubus’ hand pushed right up against his stiff cock again. “What would _Prompto_ call you?” 

“Sir.” He whispered, his walls starting to crumble down around him as he felt his breath becoming more and more labored. 

“What does he call you in your fantasies?” 

Two fingers touched his shaft, the fabric of his pants now rubbing against his cock as the incubus started to stroke him playfully. “Ardyn.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He swallowed, his cheeks growing flushed as his cock became more plump as the incubus continued to play with him. “Master.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Hot breath touched his lip, the incubus’ breath smelling almost identical to the wine he’d just been drinking. “Well, _Master_ , would you like for me to touch you properly, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way?” 

“You’re going to torture me for summoning you, aren’t you?” Ardyn kept still, as the fingers stopped their movement on his cock. He released a low whine, and then gave a tiny nod of approval. He was pulled to lay down on the bed, his clothes disappearing in the blink of an eye, leaving him completely exposed to the incubus. 

“I’m going to give you all of your heart’s desires.” The inflection in the incubus’ voice was spot on. It was almost as if Prompto was here with him right now, which was a difficult pill to swallow. “Allow me to show you the pleasures that this Prompto might never show you, hmm…?” 

Ardyn knew that there was no point in struggling against this powerful daemon, and had to accept his fate. He kept his eyes closed, but could feel the forked tail touching his thigh as the incubus put its hand around his cock. He moaned low, knowing it would do no good to keep his noises to himself, as an incubus’ only purpose was to seduce a person, which it was clearly doing a good job on him. His cock was hard, almost to the point of pain, but with each gentle tug on it by the incubus, it brought a pleasurable heat flowing through his body. 

“Go ahead and call your desire’s name if you want.” It was uncanny, how it sounded exactly like Prompto as the words were spoken into his ear. “Feed me, Master….”

“Prompto….” Ardyn moaned his assistant’s name, as the hand around his cock gave a good hard tug on him. His hips lifted off the bed as he felt the forked end on the incubus’ tail start to nudge up against his ball sac. It was an intense amount of pleasure, for being so vanilla. “Prompto, more….” He begged the incubus, wanting to feel more of everything - the tail, his hand, and…. “Oh, _Gods_ ….” He cried out as the fangs he’d observed earlier were now piercing his neck with a sharp pinch that went straight to his core. 

The incubus lapped at the puncture wounds on his neck, Ardyn feeling the skin begin to tighten as if there were properties in its spit that helped seal the wounds. “Yes, Master…?” The rawness in the incubus’ voice had Ardyn moaning low as he felt its tail glide up the length of his cock. “Does my Master wish to touch me too…?” 

“Can I?” Opening his eyes, he stared into the ruby irises that were close to his face. “You look so….nice.” He didn’t know how else to tell the incubus that his cock was very flattering, and was something he wanted to touch. 

“Here.” His hand was brought down to the stiff flesh, Ardyn moaning as he felt it throb against the palm of his hand. “Does this please my Master…?” The breathless quality to his voice made Ardyn moan low. 

“Very much so, Prompto~.” He found it was easier to slip into this fantasy, ignoring the fact that the tail of the incubus was now rubbing against his perineum, the forked portion pushing up against his anus. Ardyn spread his legs open as he felt the teasing tip of the tail, his body growing flushed from the pleasurable torture. “Your cock is magnificent.” He whispered, licking his lips as he returned his eyes to look into the incubus’ ruby eyes. 

A dark chuckle left its mouth, the fangs extending for him. “It will give you the best pleasure of your life, Master.” It dropped its head back down to his shoulder, and this time Ardyn was prepared for the rough bite. 

He began to come seconds later, the hand on his cock pumping him hard with just the right amount of pressure. The bite to his neck was what set him off, though. As the pain increased, the more pleasure flowed through him, his vision going dark as the intense orgasm consumed his entire body. He couldn’t hear his own debauched moans, but was vaguely aware they were happening, as he felt the incubus’ hand give his cock more attention. 

His wounds were licked again, and then wet heat surrounded his cock. He tossed his head back as his hands went to hold onto the horns on the sides of the incubus’ head. He felt it nod, and then gripped them with a firm grip, rolling his hips so that he could properly fuck its mouth. Too often he’d dreamed of this exact scenario with his assistant, wanting to push his cock into his mouth, wanting to know what Prompto would sound like as he gave him fellatio. And here this incubus was giving him that, and more, as he felt a long nail start to rub against his puckering hole. 

Ardyn was surprised by how aroused he still was, his cock continuing to stay stiff as the incubus bobbed its head up and down on his thick flesh. Not wanting to hurt the creature, he tried to keep the grip on its horns as loose as possible, but the more its mouth devoured his cock, the more difficult it was to keep himself steady. “Prompto…” He moaned his assistant’s name again, his wanton cries filling his bedroom as he was pulled to the edge of another orgasm. But the incubus stopped before he could finish, leaving him a panting mess on the bed. 

“It’s time to show you what real pleasure feels like.” Ardyn nodded his head, and rolled onto his stomach per the incubus’ touches. “Spread your knees apart for me, Master…” 

In his dreams, he’d always pictured he would be the one to be taking his assistant, but for some reason this was more arousing than it should be. Ardyn did as was told, and then lifted himself to be up on his hands and knees. Something long and wet was touching his ass, his brain slow to process that it was the incubus’ tongue. He moaned loud, pushing his hips back to feel more of that wet muscle tease him. But then, his mouth disappeared, Ardyn not at all ready for it to be over. “No….” 

But then, the tip of his cock was pulled back into the wet heat of the incubus’ mouth, his mind all but shattering as the orgasm he’d been denied earlier came back with a vengeance, making him scream so loud that his throat hurt. But before he could even think about coming down from this high, he felt something hard push up against his loose hole, and then without warning he was penetrated by the incubus. 

Lips touched his ear as he was brought up onto his knees, the incubus’ cock slipping all the way up inside of him. “Does my cock please you, Master…?” Prompto’s voice infiltrated his ear, making him moan low. “It’s so big for you…” 

“I love it…” Tears slipped down his cheeks as the pleasure became somewhat intense. It had been a very long time since he’d been taken in such a way, but while there was a small amount of pain, it was the overwhelming feeling of rightness that was making him cry softly. “I love it so much….” 

“It’s yours forever, Master…” 

If this was the incubus’ way of telling him that he was going to be visited by him nightly, until no doubt he made him die from having too much sex, then so be it. There were worse ways to go, and if this was his punishment for accidentally summoning it on Halloween night, then it was a consequence he accepted. He pushed his hips back down, meeting the hard thrusts that the incubus was using on his body, his cock back to its full hardness again. “Yes, Prompto…..Forever…” 

“Forever.” 

Sharp nails dug into his hips, and then the tail was back around his cock, touching and teasing him in a way that was making his head spin. Ardyn reached up and put his arms around the incubus’ neck, his hands touching both hair and horns as he anchored himself to its body, the sound of the incubus’ body slapping against his filling the otherwise quiet room. He knew he was going to come again very soon, as the incubus’ cock was hitting him in just the right spot over and over, to the point that he wasn’t aware he was screaming again, his own noises falling on deaf ears. The tail around his cock squeezed tight, and one more hard thrust was all it took to have him spill all over the bed. 

But they weren’t finished yet. The incubus pulled out and flipped him onto his back, and then was right back inside of him, fucking him hard and at a speed that wasn’t humanly possible. It brought Ardyn right back to the edge of an orgasm, the rough and wild sex fulfilling him in a way that should scare him, but didn’t. His voice cracked as he came again, shaking hard from head to toe as he let this orgasm devour him completely. He heard the incubus whisper a long ‘Yes’ into his ear, feeding off of his sexual desires in a way that Ardyn knew would keep it satisfied for a bit. 

He lay limp, the incubus no longer buried inside of him. He thought they were finished, but then the thick cock was brought to his lips, and even though he knew it had just been in his ass, he couldn’t refuse what the incubus wanted. He opened his mouth and began to lick at the thick shaft - thicker than any human’s cock could ever be. Looking up, he saw ruby eyes staring down at him, the visage of his assistant no longer a shock to his system but one that he accepted as his new reality. 

“My Master’s mouth is so good.” Prompto’s voice made Ardyn’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he kept his mouth secure around the thickness. “My Master will drink my seed, won’t he…?” 

Bobbing his head, he moaned in agreement, wondering what the incubus’ cum would taste like. Would it be salty like a human’s? Or would it carry a daemonic stench to it? His curiosity was soon satiated as thick globs of cum began to shoot down his throat, the substance almost like mucus rather than the viscous liquid that human’s produce. He swallowed it all, and was left with a very stiff erection that needed to be taken care of. 

Blond hair filled his vision as the incubus kissed him on the lips, his jaw dropping so that he could kiss it properly, a deep moan leaving his throat as he tasted sweetness on its tongue. It wasn’t quite like a human tongue, but it was close enough to be passable and not make him panic in any sort of way. Not that his brain was capable of that sort of higher function power at the moment. No, the only thing his brain was handling right now was the intense amount of pleasure that the incubus kept delivering to his body, and how his body seemed to have no end in finding absolute pleasure. It could be the incubus controlling him, and really - he didn’t care. The euphoria he was currently trapped in, while looking at his would-be assistant was perfect enough to complete the spell. 

His body was covered in various amounts of fluid - his own cum, sweat and tears, and cum and sweat that had come out of the incubus mixed with what was already on him. He felt sticky and full, the incubus now standing next to him, a pleased smirk on its lips. “I’m afraid our time has come to an end, Master.” The incubus lowered its head and Ardyn pulled him down, wanting to share one final kiss with it before it took its leave. “Do not be surprised if I return here, unless you figure out a way to rescind the incantation.”

“Is that possible?” 

“No.” The evil laughter that left the incubus’ mouth was the last thing he heard before it disappeared from his bedroom. 

Too weak to get up, he stayed in his bed, stuck to the sheets. Ardyn closed his eyes, his body continuing to feel like it was being fucked, almost like when you take a trip on a boat and you have that constant rocking motion around for a day or two. His body was rocking on its own, keeping to the same rhythm that the incubus had set the last time they’d had sex, his own cock returning to hardness as it wanted to have another round of pleasure. He began to jerk off, needing to satisfy that final itch, and as he began to come again he blacked out completely, falling limp against his pillow. 

***

It was a struggle to get to the bathroom in the morning, but Ardyn did it. He could see there were bite marks all over his body, various puncture wounds that were healing from the incubus. His phone rang, and he picked up without looking at the caller id. “Hello?” He answered, his hand going down to his cock, the organ slightly sensitive to the touch. 

“You’re not at work!” Prompto’s voice came through the speaker, Ardyn almost dropping the phone in his sink as he heard that cherub voice that had said the most wicked things to him not four hours ago. 

“You’re very observant~.” He continued to stare at his reflection, tilting his head to the side. “And I am pretty certain I told you to take the day off, Prompto.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just - I hate missing work.” 

“I’m taking the day off.” There was no way he could physically make it to work today. Not with how his body was feeling. “You should do the same, as I gave that permission to you~.” 

“Very well, Master.” 

His eyes grew wide, blinking a few times as he repeated what Prompto had just said to him. “What did you say?” 

“I said very well, sir. Are you feeling alright?” The concern in Prompto’s voice was very different from how the incubus that had taken his form the night before had sounded like. “Do you need me to come bring you something?” 

“No, I’ll be alright. Thank you, Prompto~.” Ardyn closed his eyes as he leaned against his sink. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Have a good day off, sir! See you tomorrow!” 

He ended the call, and looked back in the mirror. He could hear the incubus’ laughter ringing in his ears, amused by the call he’d just had no doubt. Accidentally summoning a daemon on Halloween night was going to be the bane of his existence - _especially_ if the incubus were to come back around. He very well may wind up dead, but again - it would be worth it. Getting to have Prompto in this way, while keeping it professional at work - it was a win/win situation. Turning off the light in the bathroom, he went back to his bedroom and passed out for the duration of the day. 

At three in the morning, he felt his bed shift, and he woke up to complete darkness. “You’re here, aren’t you?” He asked, feeling something hard and stiff push up against his cock. He knew it was the incubus - it had returned for another session. 

“Aren’t you pleased to see me, Master?” Prompto’s voice surrounded him, filling him with warmth as he pushed his hips down, the thickness of the incubus’ cock pushing right up against his sore hole. He felt it sink back into his body, his inner walls accepting it without any pain whatsoever. Putting his arms around the incubus’ neck, he moaned as he pushed his hips down, that pleasurable rocking returning like it was the most natural thing in the world. He gave himself completely to the incubus again, sealing his fate with three simple words. 

“I am, indeed~.” 


End file.
